Winter
by TripleMPK
Summary: The war is over and everyone takes a moment to say goodbye to those they've lost.


_**Hey guys, I'm just posting this cause it was in my brain and aching to come out. The strange thing is that I was listening to upbeat Christmas music when I wrote this, so I guess I'm a little demented. But anyways, let me know what you think and if I should change anything about it, or anything I can improve on it.**_

**Winter**

He watched as the snow fell gently around him. It collected in his hair, but he paid it no heed.

The stone monolith stood before him, a constant reminder of what the war and that damn

prophecy had cost him. He looked up at it, at the names engraved on the cold surface. It mocked

him, as did everything in his bleak world. Nothing mattered to him anymore, not the cold of the

winter or the snow falling about him, not the ruins around him, not even the other mourners. If he

could, he would take his life right now, just to be with the one he loved and end his torment. But

he knew he had an image he had to uphold. He had to hide his true feelings behind the mask that

he was forced to wear.

He turned from the monument and finally looked at those around him. There was the now

diminished group of redheads, who had fought til the end, losing many of their own during the

battle. The badly injured werewolf, his eyes bright with unshed tears that he refused to let fall. He

had lost so many during this war and the last, and it was truly taking its toll on the man. The

Hogwarts staff, or at least those who were left, huddled around another monument not too far

away, trying desperately to give each other the much needed comfort that they all needed.

He sighed as he made his appointed rounds. This was expected of him, and he would do it, not

for those that were there, but for those that had fallen.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

The redheaded matriarch looked up shocked, but after a moment brought the young man before

her into a bone crushing hug. They may have had their disagreements in the past, but she was not

going to let that affect her now. She had lost too much already, and she was not about to lose this

final link to those she loved. Besides, now was not the time to be bickering, now was the time for

unity. "I'm so sorry, dear. I never meant those horrible things I said to you in the past." she cried

as she wept into the young man's shoulder. "I just hope you can forgive me!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I never took them to heart. I know that you were just upset that you

couldn't do anything." he said as he held the dear woman he had come to see as a mother. "There

is nothing to forgive."

Soon, the young man moved on to the rest of the mourners, trying his best to comfort those who had lost loved ones and friends and opening doors for a more unified wizarding world. It was what Dumbledore and those they had lost would want. He waved to the centaurs standing just inside the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest, who in turn, bowed before going back into their sanctuary. He would remember them well, for without them, they probably would not have won this war. He laughed as he remembered the look of utter terror on Delores Umbridge's face when they came charging into the middle of the battle. He would never forget that. She had always been afraid of the centaurs since his fifth year when Hermione and Ron had led her straight into the forest where the centaurs were. Stupid bitch had insulted them, and they never forgot that.

The young man looked about him once more. Almost everyone had left, and soon he would be able to say his own goodbyes, away from the prying ears that he knew were there. He let himself slip into his memories once more before a hand on his shoulder brought him abruptly back to the present. He looked to his left to find the owner of said hand and found himself looking into a pair of eyes that reflected his own grief.

"Professor, how are you and the rest of the staff holding up?"

"We'll be just fine, I can assure you. It will just take some time, as does everything."

"So, I take it you will be taking over as Headmistress?"

"Heaven's no. That honor should go to someone with more experience. Someone like Minerva, if she were still with us."

"I know she would have said the same thing. Perhaps you can find someone before the new school year starts?"

"Perhaps. But first, don't you think we should finish this year?" Both the young man and the professor chuckled at that. It helped to lighten the mood of the day, even if only for a few precious moments. "Well, now I must be getting back to the rest of the staff, we still have much to discuss."

He looked around one last time. He was alone, and that's exactly how he wanted it. He slowly walked over toward the monument dedicated to those who had lost theirs lives in both the first and this last war. The young man quietly read over the names as he finally let his mask falter and the tears to flow freely.

So many had lost their lives for one person to get the chance to end the reign of one man. 'So pointless.' the young man thought to himself. 'If only I had been there. I could've helped save some of these people. They died in vain.'

"You know that's not true."

The young man turned around quickly. He had thought he was the only one left. But to his surprise, he found no one who could have spoken. "Who's there?" he yelled into the empty space around him. When no one answered, he turned around thinking that he was finally starting to lose his mind.

He reached out his hand and ran it over the name of his beloved. How could he let this happen? He was suppose to be by their side, not locked up in Hogwarts. 'If I would've been there, I wouldn't be here now.' he thought to himself bitterly. He wasn't stupid, he knew this day would come. He just thought it would be farther down the road, after they had lived a full life together. But it was not to happen. He was left once more to his thoughts.

"You shouldn't dwell on what could have been." Again the voice seemed to whisper right beside the young man's ear. He knew that voice, it sounded so familiar, but he could not place it. 'Maybe I am losing my mind.'

"You're not losing your mind, at least not yet." the voice seemed to taunt him.

"Whatever is going on, I don't care. Just shut up and leave me to my grief!" the young man called out to no one in particular. He again turned to the monument. 'I guess this is where we leave each other, isn't it, my love?'

"I'll never leave you. And some day, you will join me." The young man turned around one last time and looked into the eyes of his lover. Those eyes that held so much love for him and only him.

"I don't think I can go on without you. I don't know how." he said, his voice wavering with emotion as he tried to keep his feelings in check.

"You'll find a way. And in time, I know that you will find someone else who needs your love in your life."

"I will never love anyone after you! How can I? You were and always will be my life!" the young man cried out at the ethereal being in front of him.

"I know you think that now, but in time, you will see I'm right." the spirit reached out and gently lifted the young man's chin until they were looking directly in each other's eyes. "And when that time comes, know that you have my blessing and permission to love again."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." he spat towards the spirit. It merely laughed at him before leaning in and kissing the young man on the lips as the spirit dissolved into thin air. The young man slowly opened his eyes to see himself alone by the lake once more. He sighed heavily before taking one last look at the monument and lifting his face skyward as he walked back to the centuries old castle. "I'll always miss you. I love you."

_A quick little disclaimer, I own nothing from Harry Potter. That world belongs solely to JK Rowling, who has done an amazing job._


End file.
